


Photograph

by KatieBug1998



Series: My Own Thirty-Day Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Every year, on November 2nd...





	Photograph

On the night of November 2nd, after Dad left the motel to go to a bar to get drunk, Dean drove the Impala to a field he saw on the way into town. He parked the car, popped his mom's favorite Led Zeppelin tape in, and got out. He settled himself on the hood of the car and looked up at the night sky. They were in a small town, not a city, so he could actually see the stars.

Dean took the photograph of her out of his wallet. It was faded but not worn. Dean was always careful to never bend or fold it.

He remembered John taking the picture. It was a month after Sammy was born. They were in the living room, watching TV. John snapped a few pictures before Mary noticed. John has the photo of her looking at the camera and smiling after catching him. When she saw that John was taking pictures, she picked Dean up and put him in her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, peeking over his shoulder and looking at the camera, smiling.

Dean leaned back. He held the photo face-down against his chest and closed his eyes.

Dean thought of the flowery dresses she wore, "Angels are watching over you" and "Hey, Jude" and crusts cut off his sandwich. He thought of the sheer love that radiated off of her when she hugged him or tucked him in at night.

"Love you, Mom," he whispered to the night sky.


End file.
